Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus is a primitive theropod dinosaur from the Late Jurassic of Western North America, and is featured in Carnivores 2, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn.'' Biology Ceratosaurus means "horned reptile", appropriate since this animal sports two large horns above its eyebrow and a single one on its snout, along with several small horn-like spikes down its back. Ceratosaurus is a incredibly powerful and intelligent large predator, often stopping to sniff out prey. This makes it very dangerous to fire your gun when a couple are roaming in the area. But if a Ceratosaurus is out of sight, the animal will run away after a loud gun shot. The Ceratosaurus can also take a lot of damage before going down, making it an even bigger threat. The FMM-UV 32 Ceratosaurus is much larger than its earth counterpart, switching places with Allosaurus in the food chain. The Ceratosaurus suffers from insular gigantism. Carnivores The Ceratosaurus appears in Carnivores 2 as the second to last animal available to hunt.﻿ In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter it is the fourth to last animal available to hunt. Ceratosaurus size inaccuracy Although the Ceratosaurus is the second largest carnivore available to hunt, it, like the Spinosaurus, shares the same in-game size as the Velociraptor. Ceratosaurus in-game description states that the dinosaur should be over twice as long, and weigh at least five times as much as it actually does. This was fixed in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD'' The Ceratosaurus returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD as a trophy dinosaur, although no longer as the gigantic predator it was in the PC game. This Ceratosaurus (like the other dinosaurs in game) is much more anatomically correct, making it much smaller than in Carnivores 2 and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. The Ceratosaurus is the first carnivore available to hunt (and like in previous games, the second to last), and is good practice on hunting quicker, more dangerous prey. A Ceratosaurus license costs 150 gems to purchase. The Ceratosaurus is brightly colored, which helps hunters identify it from a distance. The Ceratosaurus call sounds very much like a modern day lion, but not as loud. It is recommended to use the Ceratosaurus call at the beginning of a hunt, to eradicate the dinosaur(s) before it catches the hunter mid-hunt. Like the other carnivores in the game, the Ceratosaurus can eat dinosaurs the hunter shoots down, which can be detrimental if the hunter has purchased licenses. The Ceratosaurus has an excellent sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn The Ceratosaurus returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn. ''The ''Ceratosaurus is one of two carnivores available to hunt, and ambushes the hunter by lunging at him with jaws wide open. The hunter is not the only one who needs to fear Ceratosaurus, as the predators can hunt down and kill other dinosaurs as well. The Ceratosaurus call is a loud roar reminiscent of a modern day lion that can carry for miles. Mutated Ceratosaurus can be found roaming the islands. The mutant variants of the Ceratosaurus in-game are golden in body color with tidbits of black and green on their bodies. Trivia * Ceratosaurus can be ported to Carnivores Ice Age using the Yeti's AI without any issues, aside from the hunter's death animation frames being messed up, as both animals possess the same number and order of animations. * Ceratosaurus blinks during its idle animation and is one of the few dinosaurs in Carnivores 2 to have closing eyes, let alone a blinking animation. Ceratosaurus will run away if he sees and hears the hunter. * In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, ''Ceratosaurus ''sniffs and growls, sometimes while moving, almost exactly like the T-Rex. * In Work in Progress when Player charging with Ceratosaurus In carnivores reborn ceratosaurs could spawn on any area at any time of day, this made it annoying and straight up terrifying for beginners and in both hd and reborn unlike herbivores it and the tyrannosaurus would not spawn after being killed Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs